A Treasured Welcome
A Treasured Welcome is the sixth episode of Brawl Of The Objects. It is the episode right before the first BOTO hiatus. Don't jinx it, Slurpy The episode begins with Slurpy telling Pinecone there was a sequence between the winning and losing.Sl urpy thinks that Team Vanilla would win this episode (since Team Chocolate won the last one), but then Party Hat comes and tells Slurpy not to jinx it. Slurpy asks him what jinxing is, and he tells her it's 'when a person thinks they know something but at the end it turns out wrong'. Slurpy tells him that she doesn't think she jinxed it yet. It's Debuting time, Debuting time. Aren't you excited? Hot Dog asks Controlly if he's excited for the newest member to join. Controlly tells him he is excited, but Hot Dog tells him that he should do the elimination first, which Controlly tells him it should start riiigh- No, Hot Dog asks, "which are we doing first, the debut or the elimination?" and Controlly answers "the elimination". Elimination At elimination, since the viewers were voting for debuting, the members on Team Chocolate were voting, and Pinecone took the boot with 3 votes. (Hot Dog, Chocolatey, and Boat) Party Hat, Shieldy, and Shelly all received no votes, and Slurpy and Boombox received one. (Popsicley and Baguette respectively) Every contestant got their boxes, while Shelly was the lucky one, everyone received bird seed, and Shelly received a shovel how'd that fit in a bo- Debuting Results Controlly welcomes the newbies that may join the game, and asks them if they are excited. Sapphire yells yes. Controlly reveals they got 230 (232 last episode, gosh) votes, and if you don't make it, you disappear into thin air. This causes Notepad to ask Controlly what that last part was, and he replies with using gizmos to help you disappear. Controlly says that he put the gizmos in the recommended characters when they were sleeping. Toothbrush exclaims why they didn't find out sooner, and Walkie Talkie wants to get to the votes. *''Italics'' means they did not debut. Bold means they did. From least to most votes, here is the full list of newbies: *''Pineapple'' - 1 vote *''Shamrock'' - 2 votes *''Toothbrush, ''Walkie Talkie, and Doorknob - 4 votes each *''Dollar, ''Easter Egg - 5 votes each *''Arcade Machine, ''Blue Raspberry, Pancake - 7 votes each "What?!" -Pancake *''Bacon, ''Fedora - 8 votes each *''Nacho, ''Orb - 11 votes each "There we go again." *''Paint Pallete'' - 12 votes *''Notepad'' - 14 votes "Aww!" Notepad *''Meatball'' - 15 votes. "I LIKE CHEESE!" Meatball *''Sapphire'' - 21 votes "Come on! First my cousin & now me?!" Sapphire *''Xylophone'' - 32 votes "Seriously I lost to that thing?! It's not even an obj-!" Xylophone *'Big Orange Chicken - 52 votes Debuts' Big Orange Chicken joins the game with 52 votes. He opens an egg that says "YAY". Baguette and Popsicley are disgusted, and Shelly thinks he's kinda cute. The Treasure Hunt The vanishing gizmo in BOC is applied on the egg that says "YAY", indicating that BOC is safe from the gizmo. Controlly asks if everyone is ready for the next challenge, for which Boombox responds with a catchphrase of his, "Ya, we waited long enough." Controlly says that they will be competing for BOC. Party Hat thinks that BOC likes him when Slurpy says BOC can just smell the birdseed. Controlly announces that the challenge is a treasure hunt, and each team captain gets a set of directions. When Chocolatey reminds him that Team Chocolate has no team captain (due to Pizza's elimination), Controlly makes Chocolatey be the new captain (in honor of the name). Controlly says that those are the directions they must follow to find the treasure. Party Hat says his team has to find a blue tree. Shelly tells him that there are tons of trees at iGuy's tree store. Chocolatey says her team has to find a blue tree. Hot Dog says "We could go to that tree store do you know it?", and Chocolatey says she doesn't go tree shopping. Hot Dog then suggests iGuy, and Chocolatey says Yes because he knows the way. At iGuy Everyone digresses looking at all the trees there, except Party Hat, Hot Dog and Baguette: First, Shieldy finds the tree for Team Vanilla. Party Hat reads a message, "If you're reading this message you're the first to arrive at the blue tree, good job. Below this message includes the correct directions to get to the treasure. Please disregard any others and use these instead. Controlly" He and his team agree that those are after all the correct directions, so they head to a beach. Hot Dog then finds the tree for Team Chocolate, without seeing the message that used to be there. Chocolatey then reads that they have to go west until they reach a mountain. Team Vanilla at the beach When they get to the beach, Shelly smiles that she loves it. Then Party Hat says they have to find the letter A and it'll lead to the treasure somehow. Team Chocolate at the mountain When they get to the mountain, Popsicley is exhausted. Chocolatey then reads that they have to climb over the mountain, also saying they aren't allowed to go around it, apologeticly to Popsicley. After Popsicley complains, Boat offers to carry her up the mountain, and Popsicley says thanks for the offer. From there. Shelly finds the letter A, and Boombox finds a letter B and says that he doesn't know if it will help. When Chocolatey says her team is close to the top of the mountain, Boat tells the girls to walk when they get to the top, then Chocolatey says she has a better idea. Everyone gets into Boat and slides down the mountain. When Team Vanilla is following the letters, Shieldy says he wanted an iPad with the challenge, and Slurpy says a pirate hat or anything would make the challenge brighter. Boat starts to regret carrying everyone. After Popsicley tells her that nothing can go wrong, Boat is scraped on fire, and feels much better when she falls into the water, and the fire is extinguished. Team Chocolate then goes to the blue X to dig. Shelly's shovel Party Hat then finds the X and at first complains that the other team is already here. Slurpy says Team Chocolate might be digging the wrong X, and Party Hat notices that they need to dig the red X, and with Shelly's shovel they still have a chance of beating the other team. When Team Vanilla finds their treasure, Popsicley asks her team to hurry up. Have you seen the Princess? Team Vanilla opens their treasure chest and gets an emerald saying, "Have you seen the Princess?" Slurpy then asks if the emerald saw the treasure or was the treasure. Confused, the emerald closes the chest. Controlly announces that Team Vanilla has opened the wrong treasure chest because they weren't supposed to follow the directions taped to the blue tree, so Team Chocolate wins, illustrating why Slurpy should not have jinxed. The Prize in the Treasure Chest Team Chocolate's treasure chest contains a bunch of gold chicken nuggets. However, before they can be used to pay for challenges, all of the contestants (except Pizza, Xylophone and BOC) gargle on them until the chest is empty. Popsicley then points to Controlly and the camera of the video, complaining that gold chicken nuggets should not be made fun of. Epilogue Big Orange Chicken sheds a tear of sorrow when he sees that all the nuggets are eaten. Trivia *This is the second time Boat carried people; the first time is in How It All Began when she carried Slurpy and Shelly across the water. *This is the second time Boat speaks in French. *The emerald who said, "Have you seen the Princess?" is Prince Emerald from BOTO: The Videogame, referring to Princess Diamond. *When Popsicley points at the video of the camera, she might be pointing to Pizza or Xylophone. *"Hey! Gold chicken nuggets are awesome!" may be a reference to funnel cakes in Battle for Isle Sleep. *Popsicley broke the fourth wall by pointing at the viewers saying that Gold Chicken Nuggets are awesome and shouldn't be made fun of. *Also, the audio here is much lower than the previous Episode. Goofs *At various times during the challenge Party Hat and Chocolatey are seen without a directions sheet. *When Party Hat is reading the message, he reads each line from the viewer's left to the viewer's right, then quickly zoukes back to the viewer's left. This means he's reading each line from his right to his left, like he's reading Hebrew, which he's not Category:Episodes